


Wildest Dreams

by Qwerty1



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, escort AU, fem!ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: When the rich but affection-starved Rose Tyler decided to hire an escort with the primary purpose of trying something new in bed, she never could have guessed what that decision would give her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes, my second attempt at some quality D/S fic... and my first fem!ten! Enjoy!

Rose Tyler adjusts her black floor length dress, scanning the restaurant for her contact. She spots her first after walking a little further into the chandelier lit premises, sitting at one of the more closed off glass tables. She watches her for a bit, before finally approaching. She looks just her description during their email contact: thin, long and wearing a pinstripe, very fancy suit. And her hair is very fancy as well: long, fluffy, brown curls.

Rose walks over to stand next to her, clearing her throat.  
“The Doctor?” she asks, forcing a bit of confidence into her voice.  
She turns to look at her, beaming at the sight of her.  
“You must be Rose, Rose Tyler.”  
“That’s me”, she confirms, pulling out the chair next to her and taking a seat. 

As Rose gets comfortable by the table, the Doctor does her the favor by initiating a conversation:  
“So, Rose… I’ve understood from our emailing that you’re interested in more than just a one night stand.”  
“Quite correctly. What I’m looking for is something more long term. I’m in it for the sex as well, obviously, but I also want some kind of companionship. Someone to be affectionate to and spoil. Oh, and someone who will agree to be dominated in bed.”  
The Doctor smiles.  
“Then you’ve certainly found the right girl. Do you have much experience with bondage? Or BDSM in general?”

Rose blushes at that, toying with the fabric of her dress.  
“I… I’ve actually never done anything like that. Yet.”  
“Ah, okay. Well, I’ve brought you my list.”  
“List?” Rose wonders, confused.  
“Yes, a kink list. My do’s and don'ts, pain threshold and all that.”  
“Pain threshold?” Rose hears herself whispering. 

The Doctor pulls out a plain envelope from inside her suit jacket, handling it to Rose without a word. Rose tears it open, unfolds the paper she finds inside and gives it a quick read-through. Her eyes land on the words flogger, paddle and cable ties, before she quickly looks away and shows the paper into her purse. What happened to just telling someone what to do?

“Anyway…”, Rose murmurs.  
Urgent to change the subject, she slides an envelope of her own across the table. The Doctor opens the envelope, her eyes going wide at the sight of all the dollar bills.  
“This is just the pre payment, of course. You’ll get the rest when your service with me is complete. I’m not sure how long I wanna keep you with me, but no longer than a few months. The full payment will, of course, be equal to the time you’ve spent in my service”, Rose explains, surprising even herself by how formal she’s talking about an act such as hiring a prostitute. 

Escort, she prefers the term escort, Rose reminds herself.

Their waiter takes their orders, and a few minutes later their drinks arrive at the table. They enjoy their sodas in silence, occasionally glancing towards the other. Once their food arrives they eat in silence as well, Rose desperately searching her brain for something to start a conversation about. Once again the Doctor does her the favor by speaking first:

“So, what makes you interested in me and what I’ve got to offer?”  
Rose almost chokes on her fish and chips, even needing to collect herself before answering the very unexpected question.  
“I’m not sure there’s a simple answer to that, you know. I wanna try it, that’s all.”  
“Alright, alright. I don’t mean to dig into your private life.”  
Rose smiles kindly.  
“Nah, it’s fine. We should know a bit about each other, don’t you think?”  
“Well in that case, tell me a bit about yourself.”  
“I’m sorry, Doctor, but I really don’t think my life is interesting enough to tell someone about it.”  
“I’ll be the judge of that”, the brunette decides, taking a sip from the straw sticking up from her glass of cola. 

Rose takes a deep breath, and then she launches into more or less her entire life tale. Her mom and dad divorced when she was nine months, but her dad got back in touch with them a few years later after his health drink company had made him a multimillionaire. Her mum might not have liked his sudden reappearance in their lives, but he insisted he’d put away a bunch of money each year for little baby Rose to use once she grew up. That bunch of money soon turned into a huge bunch of money, enough for Rose to start and finance her own travel- and food magazine. And to buy herself a mansion, with some house staff and all.

“I get to live in a mansion!” the Doctor exclaims, delighted.  
Her very enthusiastic reaction has Rose giggling softly. They’d agreed pretty early in their emailing contact that the Doctor would stay with her during her employment. 

 

Rose arranges transport for them directly to her mansion once their dinner is finished. A fancy, black car picks them up outside the restaurant’s entrance. The Doctor notices that the driver doesn’t seem to pay any specific attention to her name as Rose introduces her. Fear strikes her as she comes to the conclusion that everyone else living in the house with them are aware of her occupation. After all, it’s kind of commonly known that most escorts choose an alias for business to avoid their private life getting involved in their work. Rose must notice her suddenly tensing up, cause the blonde takes her hand and gives it a quick but reassuring squeeze. The Doctor soon feels better.

 

Rose introduces the Doctor to her small - but apparently very trustworthy - household staff. There’s Martha, Rose’s personal driver and the one responsible for technology in general. There’s Rose’s PA, Donna, who arranges meetings and manages all sceduele related things. Then there’s Amy and Clara, who are both responsible for all things like cleaning and cooking. And Rosie, the little yorkshire terrier (whose main role in the house seems to be being cuddled and hand fed). Rose explains that the small dog is actually Martha’s, and that Martha got her long before she started working there. In one awkward coincidence it turned out Martha had decided to name her pet Rose, which had to be changed after leading to a row of misunderstandings and confusion. Rosie seemed to adapt quickly to her new name, even considering they only added one letter to her old one. The Doctor does find it reassuring that everyone working there are female, but somewhere in the back of her mind it bothers her that housework still seems to be considered a lady’s job.

After the introductions, Rose gives her a brief tour of the house. Brief, cause a detailed tour would take hours judging by the size of the building. The Doctor is shown around the most commonly used rooms: the large main parlor, the modern and shiny kitchen, the old school yet fancy library. And, of course, Rose’s bedroom. 

The queen sized bed in the middle of the room is covered by a dark blue duvet. The Doctor is immediately drawn to the soft looking fabric. She walks over to the bed and, after realizing she doesn’t need to wait for permission, sits down on it with her legs dangling over the edge. Rose gives her a warm smile, grabbing a box from a nearby shelf before taking a seat next to her. 

“This is for you, doll”, she says sweetly.  
The Doctor chooses not to comment on the sudden pet name, but instead takes the box and opens it. It’s one of those collars people who engage in BDSM sometimes uses, only this one is very pretty. It must be one of those really expensive ones: made up by a base of a medium thick, black lace choker with a thin, pastel pink ribbon running along the outside edge. The ribbon ties into a large bow at the front, and underneath the bow a small silver heart pendant dangles from a metal ring. The closure at the back is made out of a metal clasp and several chain links, making the tightness very adjustable. Carefully lifting it from its box, the Doctor notices how light and soft it is. Not at all like those rough leather things she’d had to wear during some client sessions. She almost can’t wait to feel how soft it will be against the skin of her neck.

“I remember you said you liked these kinds of stuff, and after doing some research i found out that collars tend to be a natural part of D/S relationships. I don’t know if it’s too pink or too girly for you, though”, Rose says, finally looking at her face again.  
“I love it”, she whispers, meeting the blonde’s eyes and seeing relief there.  
“Let’s put it on then, doll”, Rose suggests cheerfully, and the Doctor thinks she might shatter from intense emotions right there.  
It’s been such a long time since she’s been able to feel safe enough during a play session to fully lose herself to her submissive side, especially with a client. But here, with this wonderful girl who’s speaking so sweetly to her, she thinks she might be able to do it. Climbing further up the bed and getting onto her knees she faces Rose, gathering her brown locks and lifting them. Rose takes the collar from the space between them where the Doctor layed it, scooting forward to reach to close the clasp in the back.

“How tight do you like it?” she asks, her voice a whisper against the brunette’s ear.  
“Tight. Not too tight, thought. Just… Against the skin”, the Doctor tries to explain, swallowing.  
Rose gives a small nod, slowly tightening the collar until it’s sitting snugly against the skin of the Doctor’s neck, making sure it’s not stopping any blood or oxygen before closing the clasp.

Leaning back, Rose takes a look at the gorgeous girl in front of her. The Doctor is still sitting on her knees, hands resting on each side of her. She has let her hair down again, the deep brown curls falling like waves around her face. Her big, brown eyes are watching Rose, almost like she expects something from the blonde. It takes the blonde another few seconds to connect the dots: the Doctor is waiting for a command, an order, someone telling her what to do. Rose’s brain short circuits: what should she do? How should she do it? Can she even do this? Then the Doctor smiles at her, and Rose makes her decision: she can, actually, do this.

The Doctor is still wearing her suit, Rose notices. Sure, it looks good on her, but the brown doesn’t exactly go with the black and pink of the collar.

“Remove your suit”, Rose tells her, the Doctor hurrying to her feet to obey the first command.  
As the brunette undresses, Rose starts thinking about exactly what she’s gonna make her do. It can’t be anything too complicated, at least not yet. She decides on something simple, like getting each other off. That might be awkward enough, since they just met earlier that day. 

The Doctor has now finished undressing, standing only in her bra and panties. Once again Rose is struck by the realization of how beautiful she is. And it’s not just that. It’s the knowledge that this wonderful girl is submitting to her, willing to take her orders and please her the best she can. That knowledge is slowly but surely building up the arousal inside Rose, until a point where she just wants to take control, to not only please herself but also please the Doctor in the process. Cause, judging by the dark stain on the brunette’s panties, she gets off on pleasing and obeying. 

That thought almost has Rose moaning out loud. Almost. 

“Touch yourself”, she says, faster than she can process actually saying it.  
She watches the Doctor’s hand move from her side to her groin area, rubbing gently at first but quickly picking up speed and roughness with her finger’s movements. Rose never thought she could be this turned on by watching a more or less complete stranger touch themselves. It might be the collar, or the look in the Doctor’s eyes, or maybe a combination of both, but something about the Doctor has got her craving the feeling of power and dominance. 

The Doctor is getting rather close to her release, panting gorgeously with her eyes closed. She seems to have completely forgotten Rose’s presence, giving herself to the pleasure completely, even whimpering and moaning. Rose watches her face, how it’s pinched together in pleasure. Realizing the Doctor is about to come any minute now, a strange disappointment hits her: she doesn’t want her to come just yet, she wants to watch her in gorgeous pleasure and desperation for just a little longer. 

“Don’t come yet”, she orders, her command coming out surprisingly harsh, like a true dominant.  
The Doctor’s eyes snaps open and she lets out a displeased little noise, but based on the way her body tenses she’s really trying to follow the command. Rose feels a pride within her at that. 

The Doctor slowly but surely picks up the speed again, Rose biting the lip at the sight in front of her. This wonderful and beautiful girl in moaning and squirming openly right in front of her, and it leaves Rose with a bunch of intense emotions she can barely name. Lust is definitely one of them, and then there’s power and dominance. And a feeling of pride, fondness and an unexplainable urge to care for the girl in front of her, to hold her close and cuddle her and make sure she knows she’s done a good job.

Is this what it’s like being a true dominant? Cause Rose is loving every second. 

Being too lost in her own mind, Rose doesn’t realize the Doctor is falling over the edge until it’s already too late. The brunette cries out, body shaking and legs giving in underneath her. She ends up on her hands and knees on the pink carpet floor, struggling to catch her breath. The thought of punishment briefly crosses Rose’s mind. After all, the Doctor did come when she told her not to. 

But then the brunette looks up and she sees the heart-wrenching guilt in the beautiful brown eyes, and that thought dissolves into nothing.  
“I’m sorry, Rose. I’m so sorry. I tried to hold it, I really did”, the Doctor whispers, tears even shining in her eyes.  
“Come here, doll”, Rose requests as softly as she possibly can, and the Doctor obeys. 

When the Doctor reaches the bed Rose wraps her arms around the her, pulling her into her lap and holding her close. Even pressing a kiss to her temple.  
“Shh, doll. It’s okay. It’s okay.”  
“I’m s-sorry.”  
“Don’t be, you were really good and you tried really hard. That’s what matters. Just relax now, and let me cuddle you.”

Rose feels the Doctor nodding against her neck and she smiles. Her arousal had vanished at the sight of the Doctor’s distress, and is now completely replaced by the urge to care for her. The strange yet strong protectiveness she feels over this girl she just met today has her feeling like her heart is going to burst. 

 

Several minutes later, Rose is sure the Doctor has fallen asleep. She touches the girl’s shoulder lighty and she stirs, looking up at her.

“Doctor?” Rose asks once she’s got her full attention.  
“Hm?”  
“Why were you so upset earlier, when you came?”  
“I thought you were gonna punish me. No… I assumed you were.”  
“What? No! I’d never do that! Not without your consent, at least.”  
That last part brings a small smile to the Doctor’s lips. Rose has began playing with the heart pendant on her collar, and she watches the fingers moving around the small jewelry as she speaks.

“Clients do it all the time, it’s really not that big of a deal. I just thought, with you… Well, it’s different with you. And I really wanted to please you.”  
“I guess I’m not a regular client, then”, Rose says.  
“I guess not”, the Doctor agrees, earning a kiss to her forehead as her eyes flutters shut.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stop moving.”  
“Rose-”  
“Shh! Still!”  
“How long do I need to sit like this?”  
“Until I tell you.”  
“My foot has fallen asleep!”  
“It will be quicker if you just let me work, you know. Now shush.”  
The Doctor gives up on complaining. but Rose does notice how she rolls her eyes.

Rose’s art studio is located on the second floor to the right: a white room with large windows letting in natural light from the walls and ceiling. All the colorful paintings makes up for the plain walls, some finished but some still in progress. Rose herself is sitting on a stool in front of a medium sized canvas, one thick brush in her hand and a thinner one tucked behind her ear. The tip of her tongue sticks out between her teeth in concentration, and she occasionally glances at the Doctor to study her model.

The brunette in question is wearing a white and blue, fluffy dress with a certain french maid vibe, a white bow in her hair completing the outfit. She’s sitting on a black platform, legs tucked in underneath her and leaning her weight back on her arms. She really did think it was a good idea when Rose suggested she’d make it look like she’s looking up at the sky, but several parts of her body are now insisting that wasn’t such a good idea. Especially her aching shoulder and stinging foot. She shifts her weight, earning a look from Rose. She swears the blonde’s got eyes in the back of her neck!

“Do I need to tie you up?” Rose asks, an actual threat audible behind her playful tone.   
Something excited stirs to life inside the Doctor at those words. The two girls have done all sorts of fun things in the last weeks, including bondage and pain play, but neither of those things ever took place in an art studio. There’s something strangely exciting about doing something dirty in a place where you normally wouldn’t do anything dirty. 

“I guess you’ll have to find out”, the Doctor says with a bit of a challenging gleam in her eyes, shifting completely so she’s sitting at the platform’s edge and dangling her legs from it.  
Rose places her brushes in the metal cup of water, standing up and twirling around to face the brunette.  
“I see we’ve got a bit of a problem here: I need to teach you a lesson, but what I really wanna do is paint. Fortunately, I know just how to combine the two.”

Then she crosses the room, entering the walk-in-cupboard. She returns to the Doctor a minute later, carrying loads of stuff. There’s a huge sheet of paper and some paint tubes, which she dumps on the floor. She lays a clean palette and a piece of twine of the stool she previously sat on, walking over to the Doctor who’s still waiting on the platform. 

“Arms up, doll”, she requests, grabbing the bottom of the dress as the Doctor does as she’s told.   
Next Rose lifts the dress up, sliding it off the Doctor’s body and leaving it in a pile on the floor for now. 

“On your back”, she orders the brunette, pointing to the sheet of paper she layed out earlier.   
The Doctor obeys quickly, positioning herself on her back on the sheet of papeŕ. The sheet really is large, large enough for her body to cover it and still leave some room on the side of her body. Rose grabs the twine from the stool and kneels next to her, and suddenly the Doctor understands her intentions. 

“Hands above your head, wrists together”, Rose says, and the Doctor follows the command.  
Rose leans over her, wrapping the twine around her wrists a few times before tying them together. The Doctor’s bow got stuck in her dress when Rose removed it, and the white hair accessory has ended up hanging from a brown curl rather than sitting on top of her head. Rose reaches out a hand to reposition it on top of the Doctor’s head, brushing her fingers through her really great hair in the process. 

Last but not least, Rose grabs one of the thickets brushes from the brush stand on a nearby shelf.  
“I can’t have you distract me now. Open wide.”     
The Doctor is just about to part her legs further when it hits her that Rose is referring to her mouth. She gapes widely just like the blonde told her, and the handle of the brush is placed in her mouth. She closes her mouth around it, running her tongue over it and getting used to this new sensation. Rose smiles, pleased.

“Tell me the safeword, doll. I just need to know I’ll be able to hear it despite you being gagged.”  
The Doctor’s heart melts at those words. Rose is also the first client to give her a safeword. She figures the others just assumed they could do whatever to her, since they were the ones paying her. When Rose had suggested - more like demanded, actually - she choose a safeword for when their play gets too far, she only agreed to make her dom happy. She has, however, now realized that having a way out can be very reassuring sometimes. 

The Doctor has never thought of Rose as her dom before, only as another client. She likes her more as her dom than as her client, actually. 

“Red”, she says.  
Her voice is a bit muffled by the brush, but the word is still audible.  
“Good girl”, Rose praises her, and the praise goes right to her heart. And her slowly rising arousal.

Rose sits back on her knees, watching her new canvas squirm a little. God, she’s beautiful! Instead of reaching for the paint and brushes like she first intended she leans down and presses a kiss to the skin of her sub’s stomach, right beneath her polka dotted bra. The Doctor moans deliciously at the lip-to-skin contact, so Rose keeps going. She kisses her way down her stomach, all the way down to her panties. She keeps her lips still there for a moment, looking up to meet the Doctor’s eyes. 

Moving on, Rose places the empty pallet on the floor and squeezes out the paint from the tubes onto it. The Doctor watches her every move as she mixes some of the paints together before getting to work.

The feeling of the paintbrush across her skin is strangely erotic, the Doctor notices. The coldness of the paint has her squirming a little, but a stern look from Rose has her really concentrating on staying still. She needs to be a good girl, after all. 

She can’t see exactly what Rose is drawing from this angle, but the blonde seems determined to put a lot of time and concentration into her creation. She starts just below her breasts and draws the brush downwards, creating patterns and swirls all across the Doctor’s stomach. The Doctor really thinks she’s doing a great job at staying still. Until the brush brushes against the line just above her panties. She bucks her hips up, moaning through the brush still between her teeth. Rose glances up at her face, smirking. 

“It seems I’ve run out of room”, she says, thoughtfully.  
She really hasn’t, there’s still plenty of room down the Doctor’s legs, arms and some paintless spots on her sides. But knowing Rose, the Doctor figures she’s probably got some kind of plan with her statement. She was correct: Rose hovers over her for a moment like she’s thinking really hard about how to approach a problem, before rolling the Doctor over on her side for a short second. The clasp between her shoulder blades is undone, and then her bra is gone. Rose looks tempted to grab the bare breasts now in front of her, but she ends up sticking to her original plan: picking up a smaller brush and swirling it around in the already mixed paints on the pallet.

The Doctor might have thought the touch of the paint-covered brush against her stomach was erotic and even pleasurable, but that was nothing compared to the brush against her breast. The arousal that’s been buzzing inside her for a while now has her skin tingling with every stroke of the brush. It’s not long until the stimulance has her squirming and thrusting her entire body upwards, whimpering. Rose seems to have anticipated her reaction, delivering a well prepared smack to her upper leg. She doesn’t use even half the force she uses for the actual butt spanking, but the pain still leaves behind a warm pleasure. Wanting more, The Doctor keeps “misbehaving”, moving and twisting her body. Rose delivers a series of medium hard smacks to her legs, alternating between the left and the right and never hitting the same spot twice. This leaves her breathing heavily, especially when Rose drops the brush to the floor and instead uses that hand to yank the brunette’s panties down enough to get two fingers inside of her. 

The combination of pain and pleasure is of the Doctor’s favorite things. It has her crying out, squeeze her eyes shut as her orgasm approaches in a rapid pace. Suddenly the slaps stop, and the Doctor’s eyes shuts open in part confusion and part disappointment. She’s not so disappointed anymore when it turns out Rose has got her hand shoved down her jeans and based on the noises she’s making and the look on her gorgeous face, she’s pleasuring herself. 

“My beautiful piece of art”, Rose gasps out against her lips, taking the brush from the brunette’s mouth between her own teeth and releasing it onto the floor.  
The brush is soon replaced by Rose’s mouth, a very pleasant surprise. They have kissed before, usually at the end of the play, but never like this. Never with tongue and teeth and desperation and moans. 

Suddenly they are both coming, moaning into each other’s mouths. Rose gives in to the exhaustion, collapsing and landing on top of the Doctor. With her cheek right in the puddle of paint. She groans, the Doctor giggling.  
“That was really fun!” the brunette giggles.  
“Fun!? Look at my face!”  
“I’m not talking about your face, I’m referring to the play.”  
“Oh. Well, I’m happy you had fun. I liked it too. Very much, actually.”

 

Rose dips a piece of banana into the bowl of melted chocolate, feeding it to the Doctor. The brunette hums happily, moving her legs up and down and causing the warm water in the gigantic tub to splash around. 

“Thank you”, the Doctor says.  
Rose smiles fondly.  
“You’re welcome, doll.”  
The Doctor shakes her head.  
“No, I mean it. Thank you. For all of this. I’ve never had proper aftercare before. It’s really nice.”  
Rose freezes.  
“What do you mean? No aftercare?”  
“Nope.”  
“Not ever.”  
“No. Or, well, back with my first girlfriend. But that was years ago.”

Rose nods, taking the Doctor’s hand and squeezing reassuringly. The Doctor has opened up a little about the worst clients, the ones who basically raped her. It breaks her heart every time she tries to imagine that someone would be willing to hurt a girl as wonderful as the Doctor. Not really knowing what to say she simply leans down, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s lips. The Doctor makes a happy noise. her eyes falling shut.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell above the door chimes as Rose enters the pet shop. She strolls up to the counter as casual as possible, trying to look like someone getting a personalized tag for their pet rather than their recently official girlfriend slash bedroom playmate.

A few weeks ago her and the Doctor finally took the step, admitting their love for each other. Since then the contract they made have been broken, and they are now living together as nothing but partners. And bedroom playmates. The Doctor even told her her birth name, her non-escort name. While Rose does feel honored to have that knowledge, the Doctor will always be the Doctor for her.

They had both been a bit nervous to tell the house staff, but it soon turned out they had no reason to worry. The reactions they got were all happy ones, mixed with a few “Finally!” and “That took you long enough!”

The costumer in front of Rose pays for their stuff, and now it’s her turn. Rose takes a deep breath.  
“I’d like to pick up a tag I’ve ordered”, she tells the sales clerk.  
“Of course. In what name?”  
“Tyler. Rose Tyler.”  
“Just one second”, the clerk says, and disappears behind the shelfs.  
She’s back not many minutes later, carrying a small jewelry box. She hands the box to Rose, who opens it briefly to check it’s the right one.

“Perfect”, Rose beams, putting the box safely into her purse and bringing out her wallet.  
Tonight it’s finally time: their first play as a real couple. Everything has to be just right!

 

The Doctor is nervous.

She doesn’t know why. She certainly has no reason to worry, especially not for something like this. Rose will take care of her. She always does. Still, she’s very aware the blonde has been planning this night for a long time now, and she doesn’t want to disappoint her dom in any way. It’s the opposite: she’d quite happily do anything as long as it pleases Rose. Well, almost anything. 

Gathering her courage, the Doctor knocks twice on the closed bedroom door.  
“Come in!” Rose’s voice calls cheerfully from the other side.  
The Doctor does just that, entering the room and making sure to close the door behind her. Rose rises from the bed were she was sitting, beaming.

“Come here, doll”, she says, opening her arms.  
The Doctor crosses the room in only a few steps, melting into Rose’s embrace as the blonde takes her in her arms.   
“I love you”, she whispers, like it’s their secret.  
Rose smiles.  
“Love you too”, the blonde says, nuzzling into the Doctor’s neck and pressing small kisses to the skin there.

Rose pulls away from the embrace a few minutes later, gently guiding the Doctor to the bed and prompting her to sit down with a push at her shoulders. The blonde gets a box out from one of the bedside table drawers, the box containing the Doctor’s collar. She takes a seat on the bed, opening the box to reveal the collar.  
“I had something special made for you”, she says.  
The Doctor seems confused.   
“That’s just my co- No, it’s not. The pendant is different.”

The Doctor leans closer to get a better look. The pendant isn’t a pendant at all. It’s a tag. A small, round, silver colored tag. The word “Doll” is laser cut into the center. Rose’s pet name for her, and what she calls her when they play. Her own collar, with her own tag. The Doctor runs the pad of her thumb against the tag, feeling the slight indent of the letters. Her own, personal tag. Indicating she’s Rose’s, and no one else’s. That she belongs to this wonderful, beautiful girl. The Doctor suddenly wants to cry.

So she does, sniffling as a few tears makes their way down her cheeks. Rose gasps.  
“What’s wrong, doll? No, no, don’t cry. Please don’t. Don’t you like it? Is it too much? That’s fine. I’ve still got the heart, I can reattach it if you wa-”  
The Doctor shakes her head, stopping Rose’s frantic ranting.  
“I’m not sad. It’s just… I can’t believe this. I can’t believe I’ve got a dom of my very own, who loves and cares about me. I can’t believe it.”

Rose lays the box beside her on the bed, lifting a hand to lovingly stroke the Doctor’s cheek.  
“I love you so much, doll. You’re all mine. No one else will ever touch you again.”  
The Doctor leans into the touch, sighing happily. She crawls even closer to Rose, the blonde wrapping her up in a hug. 

“I love you”, the Doctor whispers.  
“I love you too, doll. So much. Our first play as a couple… What do you say about starting it right now?”  
“There’s nothing I’d want more.”

At that verbal consent Rose picks the collar up from its box, the Doctor holding her hair up so she can clasp it around her neck. Rose takes a moment to just look at her, her brown eyes already going big and submissive. Rose don’t think she’ll ever understand how something as simple as a collar can bring someone into the submissive role so quickly.

But, then again, there’s a lot of things she’ll never understand about the Doctor.

“I’ve got something for you to wear for me tonight”, Rose tells the brunette, standing up from the bed and bringing out a black shopping bag from a drawer.  
She hands the bag to the Doctor, who brings out the content to have a look. 

It’s a simple, short, sleeveless black dress, a trim of black fluff along the bottom edge. There’s two black stockings in the bag as well, long enough to reach up to her tights. Each stocking has a pastel pink bow at the top, this small detail adding a lot to the outfit.

“Can’t a dom spoil their sub?” Rose asks at her suprised reaction.  
“I guess so, but-”  
“Do you like it?”  
“Very much.”  
“Good. Now, I want you to change into it while I sit and watch. Oh, and I want you naked underneath the dress.”   
The Doctor doesn’t know why she’s blushing. It’s not like Rose hasn’t seen her naked before. It’s the opposite, if anything. 

Standing up in front of Rose, the Doctor begins undressing. She starts with her t-shirt, slipping it over her head and unclasping her bra. Next she slides her jeans and panties down her legs, all under Rose’s constant watch. 

When her clothes are off and thrown into a pile near the wall, the Doctor grabs the dress and slips it on over her head. She makes a move to grab the stockings, but Rose stops her.  
“No, wait. Come here.”

Obeying, the Doctor goes over to the bed again and sits down on the spot that Rose is patting. The blonde gets down on her knees in front of her sub, slowly and concentratedly putting the stockings on her and one by one sliding them up the Doctor’s legs. Once the outfit is complete she rises to her feet, putting her hands on the Doctor’s hips and pulling her up with her.

The dress ends just below the Doctor’s bum, short enough for the bows on the top of the stockings to peek out underneath all the fluff. She does a little twirl in front of Rose, a small giggle slipping out from between her lips. She always feels so pretty in anything her girlfriend has brought her, no matter what it is. Maybe cause her girlfriend bought it. 

“Gorgeous… Go kneel over there, doll”, Rose requests, pointing to a spot on the softly red broadloom.  
The Doctor follows the request, getting down to her knees on said spot and resting her hands on her thighs. Rose goes over to their toy chest, unlocking it with a key from the same drawer that contained the Doctor’s collar. She quickly scans the chest’s content, ending up choosing the Doctor’s favorite impact toy: a flogger with a leather covered handle and short, black and purple suede tassels. Grabbing two pieces of silk as well she closes the chest, returning to her waiting sub.

The Doctor can feel Rose’s presence, can hear her as she walks up behind her. Suddenly a piece of silk is placed over her eyes, temporarily blinding her. She tenses up, not prepared for her sight to be cut off.  
“Relax”, Rose whispers against her ear, tying the silk into a knot in the back of her head.  
The Doctor relaxes, exhaling. She closes her eyes behind the blindfold, allowing herself to give herself to Rose and whatever Rose has planned for her. Her pulse is higher now, her breathing quicker. The excitement of not being able to see what comes next usually has that effect on her.

Next her hands are grabbed and held together, another piece of silk being wrapped around her wrists as they are tied together in front of her. She feels Rose testing the knot, pulling her wrists apart a little before laying them down to rest against her thighs again. 

When Rose is satisfied with her work she picks up the flogger again, settling down on her knees with her front as close to the Doctor’s back as possible. The position is a bit awkward due to the height difference, but they make it work. Reaching forward she slowly runs the flogger over the brunette’s legs, over her stockings up to her bare tights and back down again. Again and again, all while pressing kisses to her neck and shoulders. She watches the beautiful girl squirm in her arms, pausing a little before speaking.

“I’ll have you know, doll, that I plan to pleasure you quite a lot tonight. And since you’ll be coming many times, five times to be exact, I think you can stay still and be a good girl for me for a few more minutes.”  
The Doctor’s breath hitches in her throat. Five orgasms? The most she’s had during their play are three, and even that leaves her exhausted. She knows Rose is telling her her plans to give her an opportunity to word out if she knows she won’t be able to handle something or want something changed. 

Choosing the good girl option, the Doctor gives a small nod to indicate she understand tonight’s plan.   
“Good girl”, Rose praises, the flogger continuing its journey over her bound arms.   
The touch of the suede tassels has goosebumps rising over the Doctor’s arms, the brunette shuddering at the feeling. The addition of the blindfold heightens the experience further, resulting in a weird sense of tickling pleasure. 

Rose finally seems to have gotten bored with the flogger, dropping it to the floor with a soft thump. Her hands are soon under the Doctor’s dress, caressing and squeezing her breasts while pressing her body back against her. The Doctor moans, struggling against the silk knot. Sensing what she needs Rose moves one hand from her breast downwards, first putting one finger inside of her and quickly adding a second.

Rose isn’t holding anything back, thrusting her fingers just the way she knows the Doctor likes it. The Doctor can feel her orgasm rapidly approaching, her fuzzy mind wondering if she should hold back and wait for permission. It surely doesn’t seem like it, Rose’s intentions are obviously for her to come. And she does, falling apart in Rose’s arms and shaking. Rose rubs her arms as she recovers, the Doctor turning her head around to meet the blonde’s lips in a heated kiss. 

“That’s it, doll”, Rose whispers against her lips,   
The Doctor sighs happily, all tension leaving her body.   
“Well, this was unfortunate”, Rose whispers, mostly to herself.  
“What is?” the Doctor wonders, suddenly very scared she’s done something wrong.  
“I was looking forward to giving you a good whipping the entire day, but you’ve been so good I have no reason to”, the blonde explains, fake disappointment slipping into her voice at the end.   
“What if I told you I wanted to be whipped?” the Doctor suggests helpfully.  
“That would make things easier, yes”, Rose agrees.  
The two share a little giggle, and then a quick kiss.

There’s a noise like clothes landing on the floor and then Rose moves in front of the Doctor, putting her hands on her shoulders and softly pushing her onto her back. She hovers above her sub for a moment before she’s running out of patience. Spreading the Doctor’s legs with her body she presses their sexes together, rubbing them against each other in just the right way. 

It doesn’t take Rose long to get close. The Doctor, however, just came, so it’s gonna take a little longer to build up a second orgasm so shortly after her first. Still, Rose is determined to bring her over the edge, preferably as quick and hard as possible. She pushes the black dress up to expose the brunette’s breasts, leaning down to give her nipples some oral attention in the form of sucking, tongue swirling and nibbling. This has the Doctor bucking her body up from the floor, a loud moan leaving her lips. 

Not much later the two girls finds themselves coming, almost at the exact time. Rose collapses on top of the Doctor, pressing kisses to the brunette’s neck and face. The Doctor smiles, laying her still bound hands to rest above her head. She’s still blindfolded as well, but now Rose reaches up and pushes the silk up to her forehead. Blinking against the light as her sight is regained, the Doctor’s smile grows wider as she sees that her dom is, just like she thought, gloriously naked. 

“Hi there”, Rose giggles.  
“Hello”, the Doctor replies softly.  
“How about that whipping now, doll?”   
“Well, I’m not complaining.”  
“Perfect!”

Rose gives the Doctor another few minutes to recover fully before untying her hands, helping her up onto all fours in the middle of their bed.  
“May I be blindfolded again?” the Doctor asks as Rose returns to the bed with the flogger.  
“You may, doll”, Rose tells her, wondering why she’s even asking before it hits her that she told her sub to not move.  
She always gets so proud and happy whenever the Doctor does exactly as told, especially if it takes some struggle or concentration.

Rose climbs up onto the bed, reaching forward to pull the silk back down over the Doctor’s eyes before settling on her knees behind her sub. She begins with simply rubbing her palms over the butt cheeks after pushing the dress up, warming the skin up for the coming pain. 

“Ready, doll?” she asks.  
The Doctor nods excitedly.  
“Yes.”  
“Remember the safeword?”  
“Yes.”  
“Perfect.”  
Rose knows there’s actually no reason to ask that, partly cause the Doctor now knows her safeword like the back of her hand and partly because she knows she loves the pain of the whipping. She just can’t help it, as sweet as she is underneath all that strict dominance.

Rose sends the flogger swinging into the air, delivering the first blow to the left cheek. That was only a light strike, but she gradually builds up the strength of the blows. She soon has the Doctor whimpering nonsense, moaning and even shaking a little. It might look concerning to anyone else seeing it, but Rose trusts the Doctor to use her safeword if she needs the play to stop for any reason. No safeword is spoken, and the whipping continues. 

The Doctor’s mind has gone blissfully blank, her attention undividedly focused on the warm pain delivered to her backside with regular interspace. She’s gone fuzzy as well, not really able to process anything but the feeling of pain mixed with pleasure. And Rose’s voice, occasionally breaking through her dim mind to praise her. 

Sitting up fully on her knees, Rose uses the hand that previously supported her weight against the bed to reach in underneath the Doctor’s body and slip two fingers inside her sub. She does struggle a little with keeping an even rhythm with both her fingers and the flogger, but she makes it work. 

The combination of pain and pleasure is enough to send the Doctor over the edge for the third time, the brunette crying out as her arms and legs give in and she ends up flat on her stomach. 

In her orgasm-induced haze she registers being rolled over to her back and her legs being spread. Rose’s warm breath tickles the inside of the tights, and she almost panics when she realizes Rose is gonna eat her out. Sure, her dom gets what her dom wants, but she literally came a third time just seconds ago and she’s not sure how her body’s gonna react to it while still being so sensitive. 

She doesn’t have to wait long to find out: the tip of Rose’s tongue brushes against her clit, and it burns. It burns with raw, intense, painful pleasure. It’s like her body isn’t sure if the feeling should register as pleasure or pain, so she gets a mix of both. She squeezes the duvet underneath her, crying out as the tears burns behind her eyelids. Her instincts tell her to jerk her body away from this awful sensation, but Rose has grabbed her legs and is holding them still and spread.

She doesn’t know how, or how long she’s been there, but suddenly she’s coming, again. The orgasm rips from her body with a sob, her hips arching up into the air by themselves. 

Rose releases her grip on the Doctor’s legs, looking up to see tears running down from underneath the blindfold. Gasping she climbs up her sub’s body, quickly tearing the silk from her face and tossing it aside. The Doctor is completely boneless, her eyes slightly hooded. It appears she’s reached subspace, something that tends to happen when she’s being whipped. 

Rose has got mixed feelings about the Doctor reaching subspace: sure, it must be nice since it’s described as a “natural high”, but she always avoids playing with her when she’s down. The experience of subspace usually rids a sub of their ability to make rational decisions, which leaves their safety in the hands of their dom. Rose just doesn’t feel comfortable potentially harming the Doctor when there’s a chance the brunette won’t be able to determine when she needs to use her safeword. 

“I think you’ve had enough, doll”, Rose says, placing a loving kiss against the Doctor’s lips.  
The Doctor whimpers.  
“No. You said-”  
Rose shushes her with a headshake.  
“I know doll, but I don’t think you’re in the right mind set to continue.”  
“Sorry.”  
Rose’s heart breaks. That’s another consequence of subspace: the sub feeling like the dom’s word is law and that they should obey no matter what. And feeling guilty if the dom’s command isn’t followed for whatever reason. 

Rose places her hand on the Doctor’s cheek, stroking soothingly.  
“Don’t worry, doll. Please don´t. You did perfect and good and I’m so proud of you. C’mon, let’s get you out of that dress before we ruins it.”  
Rose starts with the stockings, pulling them off her feet and dumping them on the floor before moving on to the dress. The trim of fluff is almost soaking wet from bodily fluids, the dress definitely needing a wash. Rose helps the Doctor to sit up briefly in order to pull the dress off over her head. 

When the Doctor is naked once again, Rose pulls the covers over them both, holding her sub close. The Doctor is slowly but surely coming back to herself, her eyes returning to their usual, alert state. Rose strokes her great hair, pressing kisses to her temple.  
“Did I do good?” the brunette asks hopefully.  
“You did brilliantly, doll. Absolutely brilliant. I love you so much. Just let me cuddle you now, okay?”  
“Okay”, the Doctor says, curling closer into Rose’s embrace.

Rose will never know what she’s ever done to earn the Doctor’s trust, but she will sure die before breaking it.


End file.
